Destin
by Maliah
Summary: La découverte d'un symbole kryptonien laisse croire que Nora n'est pas là par hazard. Clark découvre aussi l'implication de Lionel Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

DESTIN

Nora passait la plupart de ses temps libres dans l'écurie des Kent. Elle aimait beaucoup les chevaux et depuis quelques temps, c'était elle qui avait la tâche de s'occuper d'eux. En échange pour ce service, Lana la laissait monter son cheval aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Elle profita donc de la belle journée pour partir en promenade. Elle monta en selle après avoir promit à Martha qu'elle serait de retour pour le dîner.

Alors qu'elle se promenait à travers les champs, elle aperçu une falaise devant elle avec une cavité. Elle descendit de sas monture pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit une grotte. Il y avait toutes sortes de symboles étranges sur les parois. En les observant, elle sentit que la forme des symboles lui était familière. Elle s'avançant plus profondément dans la caverne et un grand symbole attira son attention. Il était formé d'un triangle pointant vers le bas et dont les deux coins supérieurs étaient manquants ainsi que d'une sorte de huit à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle le vit et le reconnu, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit ensuite ses jambes faiblir et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Martha sortit un rôti du four et se tourna vers Clark. « Clark, peux-tu aller chercher Nora pour lui dire que le dîner est prêt ? » Clark fronça les sourcils.

-Mais elle n'est pas là.

-Elle n'est pas dans la grange où dans l'écurie ?

-Non, j'en reviens tout juste.

Martha sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. « Cela veut dire qu'elle n'est toujours pas rentrée de sa balade à cheval. Elle devrait être rentrée depuis plus d'une heure. » Elle et Clark jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Je part à sa recherche, fit Clark avant de sortir à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Il arriva au Talon en quelques secondes où il trouva Lana.

-Lana, tu n'aurais pas vu Nora cet après-midi ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Elle n'est toujours pas rentré et ma mère s'inquiète.

-Elle pourrait simplement avoir oublié l'heure ou peut-être qu'elle s'est perdue. Je vais t'aider à la chercher, dit elle en contournant le comptoir.

-Non, c'est inutile, répondit-il en reculant. Je la trouverai bientôt.

Lana croisa les bras alors qu'elle se sentit elle aussi soudainement inquiète. Nora était une jeune fille avec un passé très lourd et Lana avait peur que tous ses sentiments douloureux accumulés la rende très instable. Elle craignait que Nora ait fait une fugue. Quant à Clark, il appréciait l'aide que Lana lui avait offert, mais il savait qu'il serait beaucoup plus vite de la chercher avec sa super vitesse et sa vision à rayon « X ». Il parcourut plusieurs Kilomètres, fouilla l'école, questionna Chloé et il alla même jusqu'à la plage, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il faisait maintenant de plus en plus sombre. Il poursuivit ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçu des traces de cheval dans la forêt. Il les suivit et à sa grande surprise, elles menaient à la grotte. Il trouva le cheval de Lana devant l'entrée et Nora étendue par terre au fond de la grotte. Il la prit dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à la ferme. Il entra dans la maison en trombe où il trouva ses parents qui l'attendaient. Ils furent tous deux surpris de la voir inconsciente. Clark la déposa soigneusement sur le canapé alors que Martha préparait des compresses froides pour lui mettre sur le front. Nora reprit conscience en quelques minutes.

-Nora, tu vas bien ? demanda Jonathan.

-Je…oui, fit-elle en réalisant qu'elle était à la maison. J'ai dû avoir une petite faiblesse, ce n'est rien.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda Martha. Peut-être que nous devrions t'amener à l'hôpital.

-Non, c'est inutile je vais bien, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son front.

-Alors vient manger quelque chose, insista Martha.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Nora fila à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et souleva ses cheveux. Sur sa nuque, une marque plus foncée, semblable à une tache de naissance, se dessinait. Elle prenait la même forme que le symbole au fond de la grotte. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle croyait qu'elle avait simplement une tache de naissance un peu étrange, mais maintenant il était clair que ce symbole avait une signification.


	2. Mystère

Le lendemain, au _Talon_ Lana comptait la caisse tout en jetant quelques regards vers Nora. Elle finit de laver le comptoir, verrouilla la caisse et vint s'asseoir en face de Nora. Elle s'étira le coup pour regarder dans sa tasse de café. Elle était toujours pleine et le café était maintenant froid. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Nora qui fixait le vide et qui ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. « Tu sais, dit Lana, je trouve cela assez bizarre que tu décides de venir ici même les soirs où tu ne travailles pas, mais le fait que tu sois encore ici à cet heure et que tu n'ais pas touché à ton café, alors ça c'est franchement bizarre. Dit-moi ce qui te préoccupe. » Nora jeta un bref regard à Lana, puis soupira. « Tu es bien la seule personne à qui je puisse faire confiance en sachant que tu ne me prendras pas pour une dingue. » Lana s'avança, intriguée. Nora hésita encore un instant avant de raconter ce qui lui était arrivée. « Hier, je suis allée faire une balade avec ton cheval et je suis tombée sur une grotte. J'y suis entrée et il y avait plein de symboles étranges sur les murs. » Lana hocha la tête, sachant de quelle grotte Nora parlait. « Je suis allée jusqu'au mur du fond et j'y ai reconnu un symbole. »

Nora regarda Lana, embarrassée. Plutôt que d'expliqué la suite, elle se tourna et souleva ses cheveux pour montrer la tache qui se dessinait sur sa nuque. Lana sursauta en reconnaissant la forme. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle tenta de trouver une explication logique, mais sans succès. Elle voyait que Nora était troublée par cette étrange coïncidence. « Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Chloé, dit-elle en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant. Après tout, elle a enquêté sur des tonnes de phénomènes bizarres. »

* * *

À la torche, Nora roulait les yeux en tenant ses cheveux dans les airs. Clark et Chloé étaient subjugués et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils reconnaissaient le symbole de la grotte, mais c'était aussi le même signe qui avait été imprégné sur le torse de Clark à Métropolis lorsqu'il était sous l'effet de la kryptonite rouge. Après quelques instants, Nora se fatigua et relâcha ses cheveux en se retournant. « Alors, vous croyez pouvoir trouver une explication ? » Chloé secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses réflexions.

-Oui…fit-elle un peu mal à l'aise, mais comme tu l'avais déjà à la naissance, je devrai sûrement commencer par enquêter sur ta famille et tes origines.

-Peu importe, pourvu que tu trouves une signification à tout cela parce que ça commence à me faire peur.

-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien dit à ce sujet ? demanda Clark.

Nora se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas si elle devait vraiment leur avouer toute la vérité. « Non, sauf que mon père m'interdisait de la laisser paraître en attachant mes cheveux. Avant je trouvais cela bizarre, mais maintenant je me dis qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. » Clark commençait à se demander si Nora avait vraiment atterrit chez lui par hasard. D'abord il avait trouvé étrange que Lionel Luthor soit lié à son adoption, puis il y avait ce symbole Kryptonien sur sa nuque. Il se demandait si elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle n'en disait et s'il devait se méfier d'elle.

* * *

Lana monta les quelques marches qui menaient au loft situé dans la grange. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Clark. Ce dernier avait ouvert quelques livres sur la table basse et il avait amené des biscuits et du lait.

-Tu es prêt à mémoriser l'histoire des Etats-Unis ?

-En fait, je crois que je ne serai jamais assez prêt, dit-il en soupirant. Plus vite nous commençons et plus vite nous aurons terminé.

Lana sourit avant de prendre place à ces côtés sur le canapé. Ils étudièrent pendant plus d'une heure, mais rien n'avançait car Clark avait la tête ailleurs. « Qui a été le premier président des Etats-Unis ? demanda Lana. » Clark fixait le vide et pensait au mystère qui entourait Nora.

-Clark, concentre-toi.

-Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ?

Lana referma le livre et jeta à Clark un regard grave. « L'examen c'est demain, Clark. Je veux bien t'aider, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. » Clark se frotta les yeux avec le pouce et l'index.

-Excuse-moi Lana, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce symbole. Nora t'en a-telle parlé ?

-Oui, j'avoue que c'est étrange. Mais pour l'instant Chloé fait ses recherches et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre les résultats.

Elle prit la main de Clark dans la sienne. « En attendant, il faudrait mieux se concentrer sur cet examen. » Maintenant Clark ne songeait plus du tout à ses préoccupations. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder sa main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il y eu un léger malaise et Lana retira sa main. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le livre.

* * *

Chloé se dirigea vers le casier de Clark. Il était en train de ranger ses livres dans son sac lorsqu'elle s'appuya le dos sur le casier voisin.

-Clark, il faut que je te parle.

-Pas maintenant, j'ai du boulot sur la ferme.

-C'est au sujet de Nora.

Clark plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé et vit tout de suite qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose de bizarre.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il.

-Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans. C'était des gens bien normaux. Sa mère était une artiste et couturière et son père, le frère de ta mère, possédait une boutique d'antiquités. Jusque-là, rien ne m'a parut suspect et j'ai failli stopper mes recherches, mais j'ai demandé à un de mes contacts qui est policier dans la ville d'où elle vient s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle.

Chloé s'approcha de Clark et baissa la voix pour être sûr que personne ne l'entend. « Il m'a dit qu'elle et sa famille étaient à Smallville pendant la pluie de météorite et que la petite, qui avait alors deux ans, avait été portée disparue pendant plus de trois jours. Lorsqu'ils l'ont finalement retrouvée dans un cratère, elle avait cette marque sur la nuque et ils ont tenté de savoir où elle était tout ce temps, mais la petite ne se souvenait de rien. » Clark fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il trouvait cette histoire étrange, mais elle n'avait rien de plus spéciale que toutes les autres entourant la pluie de météorite. « Le plus bizarre, continua Chloé, c'est qu'ensuite ses parents ont fait de nombreuses visites à _Belreeve_ avec Nora. Ils sont tous les deux morts assassinés dans leur maison et Nora était enfermée au sous-sol. Pendant l'enquête, ils ont découvert que Lionel Luthor lui-même avait fait plusieurs appels pour les contacter. Il a été soupçonné pendant quelque temps, mais il a bien sûr été innocenté. » Clark referma la porte de son casier et poursuivit son chemin avec Chloé.

-Donc, Lionel Luthor la suit depuis très longtemps, dit Clark.

-Oui, et je suggère que nous essayons de trouver ce qui lui est arrivée pendant ces trois jours avant qu'il ne le découvre.


	3. Vérité

Clark, Lana et Chloé étaient tous réunis au local de _La Torche_ pour entendre ce que Nora avait à dire. Dès que Chloé lui a demandé si elle se souvenait de quoi que soit du jour de la pluie de météorite, Nora se mit à pleurer. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça, supplia-t-elle.» Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Lana s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, rassura-t-elle, nous voulons seulement trouver la vérité tout comme toi.

-Et tu sais pourquoi tes parents sont morts ? Coupa Clark.

Nora baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père recevait plusieurs téléphones indésirables et qu'il criait toujours au téléphone lorsque cela arrivait. Lorsqu'il raccrochait il pleurait souvent.

-Sans doute Lionel Luthor, fit Chloé.

-Mon père disait que c'était à cause de lui que je devais aller à _Belreeve_ pour découvrir ce qui m'était arrivée pendant ma disparition. À cause de toute cette histoire, j'avais rarement le droit de sortir et de jouer avec d'autres enfants. Il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un veuille m'enlever.

Nora fit une pause pour regarder les autres. Un silence compatissant régnait dans la pièce. « Le jour de leur mort. Je jouais au salon et ma mère était dans la cuisine. Soudain, mon père est entré dans la maison en trombe et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. J'ai vu deux voitures noires se garer devant chez moi et ma mère s'est mise à pleurer. Ils m'ont serrée très fort lorsque cinq hommes sont entrés. L'un deux m'a emmenée au sous-sol, j'ai entendu des coups de feux et je suis restée là jusqu'à c'que la police vienne me chercher.

Il y eu un long silence après cette déclaration. Nul ne se doutait que son passé était si difficile. Lana retint les quelques larmes qui avaient emplie ses yeux. Après un instant, Clark se décida à briser le silence.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passait à _Belreeve_ ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Nora en hochant la tête. La plupart du temps j'entrais dans une pièce semblable à une salle d'opération, on me faisait une piqure pour m'endormir et je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard.

-Je serais prête à parier que tes parents sont morts parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus t'y emmener, dit Chloé.

-Alors pourquoi Lionel Luthor l'aurait laissée être placée dans un orphelinat et ensuite être adoptée par les parents de Clark, demanda Lana.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu rien y faire

-Ou peut-être que cela faisait parti de son plan, intervenu Clark. Reste à savoir quelle est la suite.

-J'ai une devise, dit Chloé, il n'y a qu'en étudiant le passé qu'on peut arriver à comprendre le présent.


End file.
